1. Field of the Invention
Every automobile has one battery with a capacity from 600 amperes to 1000 amperes which are stored in the form of chemical energy in battery's cells. This chemical energy will be covert to electrical energy to supply current for a starter to crank its engine and supply current to electric components to operate the vehicle. When vehicle is operating, an alternator is power by the engine pulley. The alternator will generate a current at a rate 40 of amperes to 150 amperes to supply current for all electric components in the vehicle and recharge electrical energy back to the battery. Every automobile has an electrical energy source that can be used to help driver to make a cup of hot water to prepare instant coffee, to warm up food and or heat 16 oz of water. To help drivers, the automotive coffee maker relates to a 12 volts DC electric cooker which being installed in vehicle by vehicle's manufacture or vehicle's owner. The power source of the unit being connected to negative polarity and positive polarity of the battery. This automotive coffee cooker is used to convert electrical energy from battery and alternator to electrical power. This electrical power is used to boil a small amount 16 ounces of liquid or food in a removable stainless steel cup.
2. Discription of the Prior Art
Various devices have been produced for making coffee in automobile such as device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,517. This unit comprised of a housing chamber, an electrical heating element and wires with alligator clips.
The new automobile coffee maker (application Ser. No. 10/612,509) has its own surface housing cooker with a removable stainless steel cup, and two glow plugs which operates as electrical heating elements and an electronic control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,581 which is comprised of a base plate constituting, a water tank and the electrical resistance wire worked as electrical heating element. This new patent application is not taught by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,143, filed by Helen G. Frye comprised of a container with three heating elements. It has a simple circuit and a mechanical timer-switch. A battery at the bottom of the container make its weight to be 60 pounds resulting in a large and heavy unit.
The new automotive coffee maker (application Ser. No. 10/612,509) has two electrical heating elements which had U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,463. The electrical heating elements name Ceramic sheathed element glow plug, (CSEGP) have been mounted on diesel engine to support the combustion in the combustion chamber of diesel engine.
This (CSEGP) has a pellet with power heating element can carry high current without thermal destroy. In 8 second the temperature of the glow plug will be at 800° C. and will be at 1200° C. after 60 seconds. The new automotive coffee maker (application Ser. No. 10/612,509) also has a new electronic control unit, its electronic components are fabricated on a PC board. The electronic control unit automatically control two glow plugs on and off to maintain the surface housing cooker at a temperature of 100° C.
Advantage of this Invention.
1. The new automotive coffee maker (application Ser. No. 10/612,509) has two glow plugs which can draw a maximum 40 Amperes when glow plugs are cold or it can draw 30 Amperes when glow plugs are hot.P=V I with V=12 volts, I=30 Amperes orP=(12)(30)=360 Watts.Where    P is power in unit of Watts.    I is current in unit of Amperes.    V is voltage in unit of volts.According to formula, two glow plugs will generate 360 Watts, the surface housing cooker will conduct heat to the stainless steel cup, to raise the temperature of liquid in stainless steel to 100° C. in five minutes.
2. The new automotive coffee maker (application Ser. No. 10/612,509) has an integrated circuit LM 555N, manufactured by National semiconductor, the circuit LM555N includes 23 transistors, 2 diodes, and 16 resistors are fabricated on a silicon chip. Installed in a 8-pin mini dual-in-line package. It can be pre-program for generating accurate time delay from microseconds through hours by one external resistor and capacitor.
3. The new automotive coffee maker (application Ser. No. 10/612,509) has an integrated circuit IFR 510, manufactured of International Rectifier. It contain a metal-oxide-semiconductor with three pins name Gate, Source, Drain.
This 12 volts DC electric cooker making the invention a safer device, very efficient, sealable unit, high-tech to serve driver.